


Escapism

by Elvendara



Series: Yooran Week 2018 [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: M/M, Saeran smiles, Yooran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendara/pseuds/Elvendara
Relationships: Yoosung Kim/Saeran Choi
Series: Yooran Week 2018 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061609
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Escapism

“I don’t know Yoosung.” Saeran glanced back inside his room. It was inviting and warm, while the darkness outside was vast and terrifying. “Saeyoung is going to be angry.” He said warily.

“Come on Saeran.” Yoosung stood outside Saeran’s window. He was grateful that Saeyoung had relaxed the security around the bunker, and that Saeran knew how to get around the rest. “You trust me, don’t you? I would never do anything to hurt you.” He smiled encouragingly.

Saeran stared at the outstretched hand. As he reached for it, he saw how his own hand trembled, but yes, he trusted Yoosung completely. Their fingers clasped together and Saeran climbed out of the window with Yoosung’s help, Saeyoung already forgotten.

They jogged, hand in hand across the lawn and down the driveway until they reached the sidewalk. They stopped to catch their breath and Saeran was surprised by an exuberant laugh that escaped him. Yoosung joined him and laced his arm with Saeran’s, leading him down the well-lit street.

“Where are we going?” Saeran asked.

“It’s a surprise!”

“Yoosung…I don’t like surprises.”

“You’ll love it. I promise.”

They made it to the bus stop and sat down to wait. Saeran stared at the stars and wondered where Yosoung’s namesake might be. He cringed against Yoosung as someone walked by them feeling pathetic for his reaction. Yoosung said nothing, merely putting his arm around Saeran and pulling him close. Saeran’s body eased, the tension melting away with Yoosung’s touch. He lay his head on the blonde’s shoulder and sighed. Yoosung giggled and kissed the top of Saeran’s head.

He was comfortable, enjoying the familiarity and intimacy with Yoosung. When the bus arrived, Saeran was a little disappointed to have to pull away from his boyfriend. He smiled at that thought and linked his fingers with Yoosung’s as they boarded the large bus. There were a few people on it, mostly older, and Saeran found he felt at ease with these strangers. They kept their eyes away, their body’s clearly telegraphing to be left alone. Saeran could appreciate that sentiment. Once they were seated, Saeran lay his head on Yoosung’s shoulder again, grabbing Yoosung’s arm and wrapping it around him.

Yoosung laughed pulled him in tightly. An elderly woman looked at them, her lips pursed, a look of disapproval on her face. Saeran pulled away from Yoosung, as if he’d been slapped. Yoosung was having none of it however, he brought Saeran in closer and kissed his cheek.

“Yoosung!” Saeran hissed, motioning to the woman.

Yoosung glanced at the woman and stuck out his tongue before turning Saeran’s face and planting a soft, deep kiss right on his lips. Saeran tried to pull away, but soon enough forgot all about the woman, and everything else, as Yoosung’s tongue invaded his mouth.

“I love you.” Yoosung mumbled as their lips hovered around each other. Saeran heaved a sigh of relief and satisfaction. The rest of the ride was pleasant, as the woman departed after a few stops.

Saeran was getting sleepy and his eyes blinked heavily. Just as his breathing was beginning to even out, Yoosung jostled him into wakefulness.

“This is our stop.” Yoosung grabbed Saeran’s hand and led him off and down the sidewalk. This street was more crowded. People strode almost leisurely in both directions. There were a lot of lights and several shops still open. Everywhere Saeran looked, he saw couples, as if everyone was on a date. He wondered if this is what they were doing as well.

“Here!” Yoosung cried as he pulled Saeran into a crowded establishment. There were so many blinking lights and beeping, shrieks, and sirens. Saeran didn’t like it at all. People jostled them and he almost lost his hold on Yoosung.

“I don’t like this Yoosung!” he grasped the blonde’s arm.

“Oh, I know, it’s loud and crowded, but I promise, it will be worth it. Look at me Saeran.” Yoosung held Saeran’s face in his hands and Saeran peeled his eyes away from the video games and the crowd to stare into Yoosung’s amethyst eyes.

“Just keep your eyes on me, ok?”

Saeran nodded. He clutched at Yoosung’s hoodie and kept his eyes downcast, watching Yoosung’s white sneakers as they came in and out of view. He tried to tune out the cacophony around him. Suddenly, they crossed over into a vast room that was darker, with only a few low lights illuminating the area softly. The noise was also muffled enough for Saeran to breath a sigh of relief.

“Here we go.” Yoosung grasped Saeran’s hand and pulled him faster.

“Yoosung! Hey, I was about to give up on you!” laughed a tall thin man with mousy brown hair, but brilliant blue eyes. Something inside Saeran twisted at the familiarity this man addressed Yoosung.

“Jaiten! Sorry, the bus was late. This is Saeran, my boyfriend.” He said it so easily, making that irritated coil inside Saeran ease enough that he could breath normally. He simply nodded at the man, who didn’t seem to take offense in the least.

“Nice to meet you finally Saeran, Yoosung doesn’t stop talking about you, we almost thought he was making you up.” He grinned, teasing Yoosung.

“Haha…very funny. So, is it ready?” he asked eagerly.

“You know it. You’ve got a whole hour, it’s all I could get for you. I hope it’s enough.”

“An hour is great Jaiten! It’s more than I could have hoped for.”

“Have fun!” Jaiten pushed some buttons and a steel door whooshed open. Yoosung led Saeran inside and it closed behind them. It was dark, with none of the dim lights that had lit the exterior.

Saeran scuttled closer to Yoosung. Suddenly, lights flickered above them. The flourescents too bright after the dimness of the outer room.

“Ah, here we go.” Yoosung made his way to a table against the wall next to the large doors. He picked up a light helmet and put it on, he handed a similar helmet to Saeran. “Put it on.”

Saeran took it tentatively. “What is this place?” he asked.

“Put it on, and I’ll show you.” He grinned. As Saeran did just that, Yoosung put some strange looking black gloves on and picked up a rod that was about twelve inches long, it fit perfectly into his hand. “These too.” He handed a pair of gloves to Saeran and a similar rod.

“Now, lower your goggles.” Yoosung said as soon as Saeran had finished pulling on his gloves. They both lowered the goggles that had been strapped to the helmet and Saeran gasped. He looked around him and was amazed at what he saw.

“Isn’t it amazing?” Yoosung gushed. Saeran looked towards his boyfriend and his eyes widened. Yoosung looked just like his avatar in LOLOL.

“Jaiten created my avatar, how do I look?” Yoosung asked, turning so that Saeran could get the full affect.

“Amazing! Uh, what do I look like?”

“You look amazing! Really bad ass! Don’t worry, Jaiten is recording our session, we’ll be able to see it.” He looked up and did a thumbs up to a security camera over the door. Suddenly, a new world materialzed around them. It was a vast landscape that couldn’t possibly be encompassed in the small space.

“I’m a cleric, and you’re a paladin.” Yoosung explained.

“What am I supposed to do?” Saeran raised his rod, in the virtual world, it was a large sword, it looked shiny and very sharp.

“Your job is to hack and slash, and mine is to keep you alive!” Yoosung’s avatar bounced on his heels, excited.

“So, I can just let loose?” Saeran asked, intrigued and suddenly extremely excited.

“Yep!”

As they stared at each other, a mob of goblins crested a small hill and screamed as they rolled towards the two. A shield appeared on Yoosung’s left arm and Saeran arched an eyebrow.

“Like this.” Yoosung explaine, miming a specific motion of his arm until the shield disappeared. Saeran tried it and was astonished that a larger shield than Yoosung’s appeared on his forearm as well. They stood, shoulder to shoulder, Saeran with his sword raised and Yoosung casting defensive spells, ready to fight through the barrage.

……………..

They hadn’t stopped laughing, even giggling, since they’d left the arcade. Both stumbled through the still open window into the darkened room. They fell on top of each other on the floor, Saeran’s abdomen still sore from laughter and adrenaline. He’d been able to lose himself for an entire hour. His anxiety had disappeared, his fear, his wariness. Side by side with Yoosung he’d completed quest after quest, throwing himself into each and every battle with abandon. It had been exhilarating.

The lights flicked on and both men inhaled sharply, twisting around on the floor to gaze up at a very angry looking Saeyoung. Saeran gulped, his elation bursting like a popped balloon. He struggled to a standing position, trying to untangle himself from Yoosung’s limbs.

“Oof.” Yoosung exhaled as Saeran’s elbow hit him squarely in the solar plexus. He stood, slightly bent over, rubbing at the offended area.

“Where the hell have you been? And why didn’t you take your phone? Do you have any idea what you’ve put me through?” Saeyoung’s fists banged against his thighs, his body vibrating with emotion he couldn’t contain.

“I…uh…Sae…”

“Don’t be angry with Saeran, it’s my fault!” Yoosung stepped in front of Saeran, his hand up towards Saeyoung.

“I know! I’m angry with you, not him! How could you do this? What made you think it was a good idea to sneak out? What were you thinking?”

“Oh…well…I just…wanted to do something to take Saeran’s mind off things. Even if, just for a few hours. I didn’t…mean…sorry…” he finished lamely.

Saeran’s fear faded, it wasn’t fair for Saeyoung to yell at him. It was wrong. Yoosung was only trying to help him.

“Leave him alone!” he bellowed, louder than he had intended. “You treat me like a kid Saeyoung, and I know you mean well, but, we snuck out because we knew you would say no if we asked. You have to start trusting me at some point. And…I had an amazing time.” He laced his fingers with Yoosung’s, finding his smile again. “It was pretty amazing really!” he laughed. “Oh, we should watch the video!” Saeran pulled Yoosung past Saeyoung, who stood with his mouth open, blinking at the sudden change, his anger dissipating at the look on Saeran’s face. He followed the duo into the living room.

Yoosung pulled out a thumb drive and Saeran plugged it into the back of the television. He grabbed the remote and they fell onto the sofa. Saeran met Saeyoung’s gaze and waited expectantly.

After a few seconds, Saeyoung sighed and dropped next to Saeran.

“Fine, show me what you’ve been doing.” He grumbled, his arms crossed petulantly.

Saeran hit the start button, tightening his hold on Yoosung. He leaned over as their adventure began to play and gave Yoosung a chaste kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you.” He stated softly. Yoosung grinned from ear to ear and snuggled against his boyfriend. Hopefully, they could do this again, he loved to see that smile, free of any doubt and pain, on Saeran’s face.


End file.
